Amor para la Eternidad
by Moon Pecomosa
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad para un amor frustrado, tal vez las condiciones lleguen a ser las mismas pero con la esperanza de que las decisiones sean diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR PARA LA ETERNIDAD**

_**Primera Parte.**_

_**El final de una era. **_

"Año Nuevo vida nueva", ese era el lema que más sonaba en esas fechas pero solo en una ocasión este dicho había sido cierto en su vida. Las doce campanadas sonaban anunciando la llegada de 1952 tantos sucesos transcurridos pasaban por su mente. El día de su boda, el nacimiento de su primer hijo, gente ovacionándolo por un éxito tras otro y a pesar de que todo eso sería la dicha para cualquier hombre para él no significaba nada más que una promesa, aquella que le hizo al amor de su vida.

Cuántos años nuevos había celebrado, la mayoría festejados con gran lujo en países modernos o clásicos pero ninguno tenía comparación como aquel de 1912, en el que conoció a su adorada pecosa, su gran amiga, su primer y único amor... Tiempo atrás trataba de no pensar en ella y en como termino su relación pues las ocasiones en que rememoraba su triste separación, el corazón le dolía tanto que deseaba sacárselo con su propias manos para evitar ese incesante sufrimiento, pero con el paso los recuerdos que volvían a él eran alegres y cómo no serlo al visualizar el movimiento de su pecas, su nariz respingada por el orgullo que sentía por estas, cada suceso pasado era ahora motivo de dicha.

Era cierto que él tenía una familia a la que quería de verdad pero había noches en que pensaba en renunciar a esta y buscarla, pero más que su conciencia su promesa era quien lo evitaba. Poco sabía de la vida de su amada y prefería que fuera así pues le atormentaba creerla casada y con hijos de otro, sabía bien que era muy egoísta de su parte pensar de esta manera y mucho más después de haber sido él quien prefiriera el honor y el deber que a ella.

_* Candy... como te extraño... como añoro esa tierna sonrisa... esos ojos de verde profundo... Con cada día que pasa, el amor que siento por ti en vez de disminuir aumenta... Como desearía volverte a ver, auque fuese una ultima vez..._

* Papá ¿qué haces aquí?

* Nada en especial...

* ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha parecido que en estas fiestas estas muy triste ¿puedo saber porque?

* Son ideas tuyas Robert.

* Papá ya no soy un chiquillo al que puedes mentir con facilidad.

* ¿A qué te refieres?

* A tu historia... con aquella chica.

Terry como gran actor disimulo su asombro y cambio de tema. –Es mejor que entres tu prometida estará buscándote.

* No hagas eso.

* No sé a que te refieres.

* A ocultarme los hechos por protegerme... Hace tiempo que sé lo que paso entre tú, mi madre y ella... La señora Kleiss me lo contó, aunque creo que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

* Karen no debió haber hablado.

* Pues a mí me alegra que lo haya hecho por que desde ese día te admiro y te respeto más... Aunque he de ser sincero al decirte que si no me enorgullece lo que hizo mamá le agradezco por ello, por que si no lo hubiese hecho ni mi hermana ni yo existiríamos... –El joven agacho su cabeza tras sus egoístas palabras pues no quería que su padre viera sus cristalinos ojos, pero a pesar de esto Terry percibió el acongojo de su primogénito y no pudo menos que abrazarlo.

* Tu y Eleonor son mi alegría, por ustedes es que no me arrepiento de nada. –Así con una verdad a medias, padre e hijo entraron a festejar un Nuevo Año lleno de sorpresas.

_Meses después._

* ¡Vaya, vaya! Te noto un poco nervioso.

* ¿Quién te invito a mi camerino?

* Bien sabes que no necesito invitación.

* Te equivocas Karen y te pido que te marches.

* ¿Aun sigues molesto?

* No tenías ningún derecho para decirle a mi hijo sobre mi relación con Candy.

* Él preguntó como se habían "enamorado" sus padres y yo solo conteste con la verdad ¿acaso querías que mintiera?

* Eres actriz ¿no?

* Sí y la mejor... Dime Terruce ¿qué sientes cada vez que nos presentamos en Chicago?

* Nada, es una ciudad como cualquier otra.

* Tú también eres un magnifico actor, lastima que sepa tu historia... ¿Sabes en ninguna puesta he visto a tu "querida"? Bueno talvez ya no viva aquí a lo mejor se caso y cambió de residencia ¿no lo crees?

* Karen, si deseas seguir perteneciendo a esta compañía te sugiero que cierres la boca y te largues de inmediato.

* Mi querido Terruce siempre tan cortes. Me voy por que tengo que alistarme no por que me lo ordenes.

_* Es cierto lo que dice... ni una sola vez ha venido al teatro. Después de todo ¿por qué lo haría?_

* Señor Grandchester ¿puedo pasar? –Decía su asistente detrás de la puerta.

* Adelante Mary.

* Señor estuvo magnifico en la obra, fue el mejor "Fausto" que haya visto. Por cierto me han pedido que le traiga este ramo de rosas.

* Ponlas junto a las demás y gracias por tu halago. –El inglés esperaba una pequeña respuesta, seguida del cierre de la puerta pero no obtuvo ninguna de las dos.

* ¿Deseas algo más?

* Es que... la dama me pidió que se lo diera personalmente... yo no lo molestaría con esto pero... fue muy amable y...

* Mary ¿cuántas mujeres te han dicho eso desde que trabajas para mí?

* Muchas pero...

* Pero nada...

* Eso dijo.

* ¿Qué dijo?

* Que seguramente seguía siendo un engreído... –La joven titubeo ante la mirada del actor pero continuo –pero ya no un mocoso. –Al castaño le sorprendió en sobremanera esa frase y enseguida le pregunto quién había sido su admiradora. –Le pregunte su nombre pero me dijo que usted lo sabría al ver las rosas blancas.

* Era rubia y pecosa ¿verdad?

* Sí y muy hermosa.

* ¿Qué más te dijo?

* Pues... que en definitiva se había convertido en un extraordinario actor y que esperaba que siguiera cumpliendo su promesa por que ella no había roto la suya, después me entrego el ramo y se fue.

* ¿Estaba sola?

* No, la acompañaba un hombre muy guapo. –Así sin más la chica entregó las rosas y se retiro sin hacer más comentarios.

_* ¿Cómo pretendí que no estuviese casada? Solo un idiota como yo la pudo dejar ir... _–Terry acerco su nariz a las dulces candys y después de casi una eternidad pudo percibir una vez más el aroma tan característico de su pequeña pecosa, al hacerlo noto el sobre que traía y con nerviosismo e impaciencia lo abrió para leer su contenido.

"Mocoso" engreído y arrogante:

En definitiva eres el mejor actor que haya existido

y me alegra ver que te has convertido

en lo que tanto anhelaste.

Con cariño

Mona Pecas

Esas sencillas palabras le bastaron para derramar una lagrima de felicidad y para decidir que no solo deseaba sino que también necesitaba verla.

Los privilegios que un productor podía disfrutar eran innumerables, Terry nunca los había aprovechado ya que por sobretodo era actor. Por primera vez desde que Robert le vendiera la compañía Stanford disfrutaba de su papel como dueño y autoridad de esta institución. Después de la última presentación que realizó en Chicago decidió tomarse unos días para disfrutar de la ciudad, al menos eso había dicho y sin más reparo se instalo en una pequeña posada en la comunidad de Lakewood.

* Disculpe señor por la intromisión pero ¿es usted el gran Terruce Grandchester, actor y productor de Brodway? –Preguntaba una joven con cierto bochorno en sus mejillas.

* Sí lo soy... –_Aquí y en China siempre será lo mismo._ –¿Deseas mi autógrafo?

* ¡Oh, sí! ¡Me encantaría!

El inglés tomo una hoja de papel que tenía en la pequeña mesa del cuarto y gustoso dedico unas palabras para la chica seguidas de su firma. –Dime ¿conoces la mansión de los Ardley?

* Claro que sí, todos los que vivimos en Lakewood conocemos la mansión de las rosas.

* ¿De las rosas?

* Sí, es un sitio hermoso y si uno pide que le permitan entrar a ver el lindo jardín acceden sin ningún problema. La señora Ardley es una mujer muy buena y caritativa... en sí toda la familia.

* Entonces se permite la visita de los forasteros.

* Sí señor.

* Gracias por la información talvez vaya mañana.

* Le aseguro que se enamorara del lugar.

* Sí... ¿me podría traer una botella de vino tinto por favor?

* Por supuesto. Con su permiso.

No sabía si era el día tan cálido o el entusiasmo que sentía por verla nuevamente pero se sentía inmensamente feliz, lo único que nublaba esta dicha eran los celos que había estado sintiendo desde que escucho la frase _señora Ardley_ pero disminuía el tormento al recordar que tal vez dicha mujer fuese la esposa de su estimado amigo Albert, quien había resultado ser el famoso tío abuelo de Candy. Había salido en camino poco antes de las diez de la mañana y no había transcurrido más de una hora cuando su auto se detuvo ante una magnifica residencia.

* _Ahora entiendo porque adora las rosas. En verdad que son magnificas._ –Terry se encontraba contemplando la majestuosidad del paisaje cuando el portal fue abierto por un anciano.

* Buenos días señor ¿puedo ayudarle?

* Hola buenos días. Quiero saber si puedo entrar a ver su jardín.

* Con mucho gusto señor. Pasé usted. –Al final del sendero principal pudo percibir el hogar de los Ardley tan imponente y elegante como la había imaginado. Al salir del automóvil una pelirroja salió a su encuentro.

* ¿Viene a conocer el portal de las rosas?

* Sí, ¿si no es mucha molestia?

* ¡Oh, claro que no! A los señores les agrada que admiren sus jardines, es un orgullo para ellos que visiten sus alrededores. –Dorothy iba a llevarlo por un recorrido pero de pronto su cara se le hizo familiar. –Es usted el señor Terry ¿verdad?

* Sí así es...

* ¡Oh! El señor Albert estará contento de verlo.

* ¿Esta aquí?

* Sí, él siempre esta en los domingos. Pero pase por favor.

Si la residencia era glamorosa por fuera su interior era algo difícil de creer y no tanto por los costosos muebles sino por el ambiente que se respiraba pues bien podía percibirse el calor de hogar y la armonía familiar, raro en aquellas mansiones. Poco después de que Dorothy había ido a avisar sobre la presencia del actor, Albert salió a su encuentro.

* ¡Terry! Que alegría verte. –El monarca de los Ardley saludo afectuosamente a su viejo amigo y con una gran sonrisa lo invito a tomar una copa de vino en su despacho cuando estaban por adentrarse a éste, un niño se atravesó en su camino.

* ¡Escóndanme me quiere hacer cosquillas! –El pequeño más tardo en suplicar ayuda, que su "agresora" en encontrarlo.

* ¡Aja! Ahí estas y pidiendo ayuda ¡eh! –La rubia estaba tan entretenida en su juego que no se había percatado de la presencia de Terry hasta que él la saludó.

* Cuanto tiempo sin verte... Candy. –Ella lucía más hermosa que nunca, los años la habían convertido en una mujer deslumbrante aunque en esos ojos de verde profundo aun se veía la joven del Real Colegio San Pablo.

* ¡Terry! ¡Que sorpresa! –El inglés aun no salía de su sorpresa cuando la ojiverde ya estaba abrazándolo. –Me alegra tanto volver a verte.

* ¡Mamí! ¿Quién es él?

* Él es un gran amigo de tu padre y mío también. –Aquellas palabras fueron un puñal en su corazón pero como siempre él supo disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos. –Ahora ve con tus hermanos en un momento más nos sentaremos a comer.

* ¡¿Abra helado?!

* ¡Aja! Y de todos los sabores. –Así el pequeño se fue con una satisfactoria sonrisa. Minutos después los tres adultos se hallaban en la sala.

* Así que se casarón. –Dijo sin más el castaño.

* ¡¿Casarnos?! –Pronunciaron al unísono los dos Ardley y concluyendo con una carcajada, en este momento a Terry no le sirvió su experiencia histriónica.

* Pues no, al menos no entre nosotros. Es más, yo soy lo que se dice una solterona.

* Pe... pero el niño te dijo...

* Mamá, ese pequeño esta a mi cuidado como muchos otros del Hogar de Pony.

* Candy los trae aquí todos los domingos y algunos como James me llama papá.

* Entiendo.

* ¡Vaya! ¿Te imaginas Albert, tu y yo casados? Es como si me casara con mi padre.

* Pequeña tampoco soy tan viejo ¿o sí?

* Mejor cambiemos de tema. –Decía risueñamente la joven mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su mejor amigo.

Había transcurrido más de una hora entre charlas y carcajadas al recordar los viejos y buenos tiempos, el momento era igual a aquel que pasaran en el zoológico. De pronto una linda mujer los interrumpió, el actor no podía creer de quien se trataba.

* ¡¿Paty?!

* Sí, hola Terruce.

* Terry déjame presentarte a mi esposa.

* ¿Tu... tu esposa?

* Sí, Albert y Paty se casaron hace ya varios años e incluso sus hijos están por graduarse de la Universidad. Yo soy madrina de Anthony William el mayor.

* ¡Woa! Estoy verdaderamente sorprendido.

* Vengo por ustedes para ir al jardín a comer, Archie y Annie ya están ahí, les dará gusto verte. –Exclamaba la señora Ardley mientras tomaba del brazo a su esposo. Al llegar al comedor provisional, los Cornwell saludaron efusivamente al invitado quien por primera vez en mucho pero mucho tiempo se sentía en verdadera paz. Después de la comida los chiquillos y el viejo Klin jalaron a Candy para ir jugar arriba de los árboles.

* Sí a mi también me asombra que aun lo haga. –Archie se percato de la cara de sorpresa de su ex-compañero de escuela. –Por ella nunca pasarán los años.

* Ya lo veo... sigue siendo la misma tarzan pecosa. –Estaba cayendo el atardecer cuando la rubia se escabullo de los niños para mostrarle al actor "El portal de las Rosas" –¿Con qué estas son las rosas que cuidaba Anthony?

* Sí, se llaman Dulces Candy´s las bautizo así en mi honor.

* De todas las rosas que he olido en mi vida ninguna podría compararse con su perfume. –El silencio reino entre ellos hasta que él fue quien lo rompió. –Me extraño mucho que fueras a la obra ¿por qué lo hiciste hasta ahora?

* No lo sé, creo que no estaba preparada por eso le pedí a Albert que me acompañara... Durante todo este tiempo no he dejado de desearte lo mejor en tu vida profesional y privada. –La rubia percibió la sombría mirada de su acompañante tras lo dicho. –Sí, sé que tuviste dos hijos con Susana y me alegra que estés formando la familia que siempre añoraste... pero sobretodo me llena de dicha saber que has cumplido con tu promesa.

* Pero tu no has cumplido con la tuya.

* Si lo dices por que no me case y por que no pretendo hacerlo, te digo que te equivocas. Terry, no necesito a un hombre en mi vida para ser feliz... tengo más amor de lo que creo merecer. –El inglés no pudo soportar las sinceras palabras de Candy y como hiciera hace mucho tiempo cerro los ojos para después agachar la cabeza, los destellos del ocaso se iban reflejando en su rostro mientras que su acompañante podía contemplarlo de perfil sin dejar de observarlo más afondo. –_Eres tan buen mozo... aun percibo al chico rebelde del que sigo enamorada._ –Luego de un largo silencio este fue roto por él.

* ¿Tanto daño te hice?

* ¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no solo que...

* Continua por favor.

* Solo que el amor que sentía por ti jamás lo volví a sentir...

* ¿Qué sentías?

* Terry ¿a qué has venido? ¿Quieres que te diga que te sigo amando? ¿Qué me fue inútil buscar el amor en otro lado?

* Aun me amas. –Lo pronuncio como afirmación más no como pregunta.

* Por supuesto que aun te amo. –Confeso la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios rosas. –Pero ¿de qué sirve decirlo?

* Para mí mucho. –Sus ojos color zafiro denotaban ansiedad mientras que trataba de calmar el deseo de besarla. –Podría...

* ¿Divorciarte? No, no Terry. Hay cosas en la vida que no pueden ser y lo nuestro es una de ellas. –La pecosa tomo las manos de su amado y en un gesto de cariño las llevo a sus labios. –Tal vez en otra vida Dios nos permita vivir nuestro amor.

* Ese es un consuelo muy pobre.

* Pero al fin y al cabo un consuelo... viejo engreído.

* ¿Viejo yo? Pero si aquí la que tiene arrugas eres tú.

* ¡Oh Terry Grandchester, no cambias! –Así tras una carcajada del castaño Candy lo persiguió por lo largo y ancho del jardín, recordando con ello los mejores tiempos de sus vidas.

Los integrantes de la familia Ardley le ofrecían quedarse a pasar la noche pero él denegó la oferta objetando que al día siguiente partiría muy temprano, así los viejos amigos se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a ver. La única que lo acompaño a las afueras de la propiedad fue su pecosa.

* Bueno pues... feliz viaje.

* Gracias. –Estaba por entrar a su auto cuando sus deseos sobrepasaron a la razón. En esta ocasión su beso fue correspondido con el mismo cariño, profundizándose con más fervor; era una delicia para él probar una vez más esos labios de miel. Hace tanto que fuese su primera muestra de cariño que ya habían olvidado esa mezcla de nerviosismo y pasión. Su dicha era tan grande que bien hubieran podido pasar el resto de su vida de esa manera pero siendo más sensata, Candy fue quien se separó.

* Me alegra que por lo menos esta vez no me hayas golpeado.

* Pues aun no me despido...

* ... Candy.

* ¿Sí?

* Se feliz.

* Igual tu.

* Terry... Te amo y siempre será así.

* Yo te amare por la eternidad... mi pequeña pecosa. –Y con un último beso se despidieron para siempre, jamás volverían a verse pero la esperanza de amarse en otra vida les daba la fuerza para seguir cumpliendo su promesa.


	2. Chapter 2

**AMOR PARA LA ETERNIDAD**

_**Segunda Parte.**_

_**Es el inicio de... **_

Nuestra historia nuevamente comienza con el festejo de Año Nuevo, tal vez por que en éste particular día la gente tiene más esperanza y fe, y que mejor signo de estas virtudes que los niños...

En definitiva el invierno era su estación favorita, le encantaba la nieve podía realizar muñecos e incluso declarar la "guerra" con una simple bola de estos copos; y al verlos caer afuera en el jardín, no soporto la tentación de ir a jugar, después de todo estaba al borde de la aburrición. Escabulléndose muy cautelosamente tomo su abrigo para inmediatamente dirigirse a su zona de juego, pero al llegar no vio a ningún otro niño con quien divertirse, así que decidió tumbarse en el piso para hacer un ángel. Cuando estaba por levantarse una bola de nieve se impacto sobre sus rosadas mejillas.

* ¡Oh! ¿Quién ha sido? –Decía la pequeña mientras buscaba con la mirada a su atacante.

* Yo. –Un niño de escasos seis años apareció en escena, la sonrisa de sus labios era muy risueña. –Y vaya que si tuve buena puntería.

* Me tomaste distraída así no se vale.

* Claro que se vale.

* ¡A que no! –Un enorme mohín hacía que sus pecas se movieran de tal manera que pareciesen estar bailando entre sí. Sin poder contenerse más el chiquillo se carcajeo provocando el enojo de la niña. –¿Qué te causa risa?

* Lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo pequeña pero realmente eres muy pecosa.

* Eso a mí no me importa por que me gustan mucho las pecas.

* Entiendo, por eso las coleccionas.

* Sí y últimamente estaba pensando como conseguir más.

* ¡Que bien!

* Estas celoso por que no tienes ninguna peca ¿verdad?

* Y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita.

* Claro que sí.

* ¡Dulc´s entra ahora mismo!

* Solo deja darle su merecido a este niño y... –Dulc´s estaba por arrojar la primera bola de nieve cuando su madre la tomó del brazo impidiéndole su venganza.

* Adiós pecosa. –Dijo el pequeño en tono burlón mientras que la niña se retiraba enseñándole la lengua.

_Diciembre 2008_.

* No tiene caso que tome clases de idiomas, bien puedo contratar a un interprete. Además todos hablan inglés ¿no?

* Y confiar a un interprete tus negocios.

* No, es solo que...

* Nada. Te recomendaré a una gran estudiante en esta área.

* ¿Mujer?

* Sí y muy inteligente.

* La inteligencia en una mujer es sinónimo de fealdad pero en este caso es mejor, así no me distraeré.

* Hola Sara.

* Hola Melisa.

* ¿Adónde vas tan apresurada? Déjame adivinar... A pasear con tu novio.

* Exacto.

* Que suerte tienes, por que aparte de que esta súper guapo y pertenecer a una familia adinerada, pronto se convertirá en un gran empresario.

* Pues sí ¿te dije que el día de su cumpleaños inaugurara su primer antro?

* ¡No!

* Sí y realizará una fiesta grandiosa, por supuesto estas invitada. –Mientras las chicas platicaban, una rubia farfullaba sobre lo tontas que se escuchaban.

_* Y un milenio después y las cosas siguen igual. Mujeres que solo piensan en contraer un matrimonio fortuito. _–En fin ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?

* Dulc´s ¡espera!

* ¡Ah! Hola.

* Hola... ¿Sabías que eres difícil de localizar?

* Solo un poco.

* ¿Tienes un minuto?

* Claro. Dígame.

* Ven vamos a tomar un café y te cuento. –La cafetería de la Universidad de Harbad siempre se había enorgullecido por su manera de preparar dicha bebida y no era de extrañarse que en esta época del año sus estudiantes pasarán más tiempo ahí que en la biblioteca.

* ¿Y en qué puedo servirle profesor?

* Bien pues... ¿aun tienes tiempo para impartirle clases de español a otro compañero?

* ¿Es de medicina?

* No.

* Pero no es de La Escuela de Negocios ¿verdad?

* Pues...

* No, lo siento pero no voy a enseñarle a otro "todos deberían hablar inglés"

* Te pagara bien.

* Lo siento pero ni por todo el oro del mundo yo...

* Si dice algo por el estilo podrás golpearlo.

* Sí, para que después tenga una demanda.

* Te doy permiso para que lo hagas. Después de todo él es mi sobrino.

* Esta bien pero dígale que al primer desaire al idioma renuncio.

* De acuerdo ¿cuándo podrá iniciar?

* Mañana a las ocho lo esperaré aquí en la entrada.

* ¿A las ocho de la mañana? Esta loca.

* Se puntual ¿quieres? Después de todo eres británico.

* Sí... pero ¿a las ocho de la mañana?

El termómetro marcaba 0 grados bajo cero y la tormenta de nieve aumentaba de intensidad pero aun así un joven castaño cumplía con su palabra. A lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña silueta y supuso que se trataba de su nueva maestra.

* ¿Dulce Cornwell?

* Sí.

* Hola soy Terruce Grandchester.

* Si no le importa deseo entrar antes de que me congele. –A regañadientes siguió a la joven quien se sentó en la mesa más alejada. –Bien ¿cuánto sabes del idioma?

* Lo básico.

* ¿Los tiempos simples?

* Sí... bueno pero no muy bien.

* ¿Vocabulario?

* Muy poco.

* Esta bien. Repasaremos el alfabeto y los tiempos simples... ¡Oh! Y cobro cincuenta dólares la hora.

* Espero valga la pena.

* Lo vale si pones de tu parte. –Los minutos iban pasando y para sorpresa de ambos se entendían a la perfección como si estuviesen conectados en la misma frecuencia. –Bueno eso es todo por hoy tengo que ir a clase y estudia por que te haré un cuestionario.

* ¿Qué estudias?

* Si deseas saber algo de mí, lo deberás hacer en español. –La rubia estaba recogiendo sus libros para marcharse, no creía que el joven fuese capaz de formular la pregunta pero con un poco de esfuerzo lo logró.

* ¿Tu... qué... estudias?

* Medicina. –Respondió en castellano.

* Eres de aquellas que desea estudiar toda la vida. Lo afirmo no lo pregunto.

* No, soy de aquellas que desean salvar vidas. Mañana a la misma hora.

* Esta bien Dulc´s.

* Para ti, Dulce. –Tras los atentos verdiazules ojos del castaño, salió del lugar.

*_ No es fea... Es más me parece atractiva._

Los días transcurrieron y sin pretenderlo los dos iban entablando una linda amistad. En una ocasión la chamarra de Dulc´s estaba tan mojada que tuvo que quitársela y al hacerlo quedó solo con una blusa rosa de cuello alto y mangas largas, tan ajustada que más de uno volteó a verla. Acto que no agrado en absoluto a su discípulo. En muchas ocasiones discutían por el horario tan estricto que la pecosa manejaba y por lo burlón que era él.

* He aprendido a conjugar los seis tiempos más usuales y los vocabularios no son nada complicados, sé transcribir y leer escritos. En pocas palabras, soy un gran estudiante. Así que dime ¿qué me vas a dar como recompensa, pequeña pecosa? –Pregunto coquetamente.

* No tengo que darte nada a cambio y si eres tan buen alumno como presumes deberías recordar mi nombre. Dulce Cornwell

* Sé tu nombre pero prefiero llamarte pecas o pecosa.

* Además aun te falta mejorar tu pronunciación.

* Pues eso deberá esperar hasta el regreso a clases. ¿Qué harás en tus vacaciones?

* Te he dicho que...

* ¿Dónde pasar tu as vacaciones?

* ¿Dónde pasaras las vacaciones? –Corrigió –En Chicago.

* El próximo mes es mi cumpleaños. Abriré mi primer negocio ¿quieres acompañarme?

* En español.

* ¿Y aceptar? –Trato de pronunciar.

* Sí, si lo dices en los tres tiempos simples. –Con dificultan pero gran esmero Terry conjugo la oración como le fue pedido. –Esta bien iré. ¿Puedo llevar a alguien?

* ¿A ser tu... esposo? –La risa de Dulc´s fue tan escandalosa que el joven se sonrojo ante las miradas de los presentes.

* ¿A tu novio? –Corrigió nuevamente. –Y no, es más no tengo novio.

* No tenías por que reírte de esa manera.

* Lo siento es que... Necesitas mejorar.

* ¡Que alegría verte! Te extrañe tanto. –Una hermosa mujer de aproximadamente 45 años, abrazaba a su futura doctora.

* Y yo a ti mamá ¿dónde esta papá?

* En el despacho.

* Iré a verlo. –La joven entró a la "guarida" de su progenitor quien estaba sentado en el sillón principal. –¡Hola!

* ¡Pequeña! –El hombre tomó en brazos a su hija para después depositarle un beso en la mejilla. Era un señor elegante, alto, rubio y de ojos azules. –¿Cómo has estado?

* Muy bien y ¿tu?

* Bien... pero esa fiesta que ofrecerá tu madre me trae vuelto loco.

* ¿La fiesta o mamá?

* Me conoces muy bien. –No había nada en el mundo que la pecosa adorara más que las charlas con su progenitor, platicaban de todo sin pudor alguno pues su confianza había transcendido los siglos.

* Gilbert, querido ven un momento.

* Bueno ya has oído a mi domadora.

* Sí, iré a desempacar.

* Dulc´s déjame presentarte.

* Daniel y Margarett Grandchester. ¡Oh! Y su hijo Terruce.

* Un placer conocerlos.

La rubia llevaba un vestido en color plata vieja que se ataba por el cuello, con un pequeño escote y uno más pronunciado por la espalda, mientras que su cabello estaba totalmente recogido por unas arcillas. La belleza que irradiaba no pasó desapercibida por el castaño, que busco estar a solas con ella para poder decírselo.

* Luces muy linda.

* Gracias. Tu no te ves mal. –_Se ve tan sexy con traje._

* Que amable... ¿Sabes? Nunca vengo a estas fiestas pero cuando mi madre me mencionó el apellido del anfitrión...

* Quisiste averiguar si pertenecía a esta familia.

* Sí... Y no logro entender por que cobras por tu accesoria.

* Estoy ahorrando para tener mi propio consultorio. Además así sigo practicando.

* Eres muy buena, debiste tener un magnifico maestro.

* Mis abuelos eran latinos, le enseñaron a mi madre y ella a mí...

* Por eso te llamas Dulce y no Candy ¿verdad?

* Sí... ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad por mi vida?

* Y ¿por qué tu no lo muestras por la mía?

* No pregunto hechos que ya conozco.

* Me siento halagado. –Dijo en tono presuntuoso y arrogante.

* Ja-ja Gracioso.

* Dime pequeña pecosa ¿qué sabes de mi?

* Lo que todo el mundo conoce... Que eres descendiente del fallecido y gran actor Terruce Graham Grandchester, por quien llevas tu nombre y que por lo tanto tienes raíces aristócratas... Tu reputación es bien conocida por toda la universidad pues a pesar de ser un estudiante sobresaliente tu conducta deja mucho que desear... ¡Ah! y se me olvidaba, estas comprometido con una modelo que estudia, no sé como, diseño en la misma escuela.

* Su padre hace suculentos donativos.

* Me lo imaginaba.

* ¿Celosa?

* ¿De ella? ¿Bromeas? –Su orgullo herido hizo que resaltara la naricilla, provocando borrosos recuerdos en él.

* Yo te conozco...

* Claro que me conoces.

* No, no. Desde hace mucho tiempo. –Al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga se apresuró a aclarar la situación. –Tu eras la niña que estaba haciendo un ángel cuando le lance una bola de nieve.

* ¡Oh! ¿Eras tu?... Es cierto eras tu.

* Esas pecas ya se me hacían conocidas.

* Aun sigo diciendo que no se valía.

* Claro que sí.

* A que no, por que si hubiese estado prevenida te habría dado una paliza.

La carcajada de Terry se escucho por todo el salón de baile, pues no podía contenerse al ver el tremendo berrido de Dulc´s. –Estaré una semana en la ciudad ¿qué te parece si vengo mañana?

* ¿Para qué?

* Para darte tu revancha.

* Acepto.

* Y ¿me podrás conceder esta pieza? –Pronunció de una forma tan galante que ella no pudo negarse. La orquesta interpretó un viejo vals que ya había sido tocado en ese mismo lugar, pero muchos años atrás... La joven pareja bailó guiados por una música interior, como si ese momento ya lo hubiesen vivido.

Las doce campanadas se dejaron escuchar anunciando con ello la llegada del 2009, un año que prometía la unión de un gran amor.


	3. Chapter 3

**AMOR PARA LA ETERNIDAD**

_**Tercera Parte.**_

_**Otra con un final feliz.**_

* ¿Aun sigues molesta?

* Comencemos la clase.

* ¿Acaso temes contestar? –Terry sonreía de medio lado, en forma insinuante y atrevida provocando que los verdes ojos de Dulc´s se ensombrecieran al recordar el motivo de su enojo.

_** Flash back._

_* ¡Hola!_

_* ¡Hola! ¿Estas lista para perder?_

_* No... Pero lo estoy para ganar. –En toda la madrugada no había cesado de nevar, convirtiendo el bello jardín en una trinchera idónea. –Este será nuestro campo de batalla. –Decía mientras señalaba el majestuoso lugar._

_* Muy lindo. _

_* Lo deberías ver en primavera, las rosas son hermosas y su perfume aun más._

_* No lo dudo. ¿Tu familia siempre ha vivido aquí?_

_* No exactamente, esta mansión le pertenecía al clan Adley pero lamentablemente no tuvieron más descendencia. _

_* ¿Así que paso a ustedes?_

_* Aja... Y la verdad es que me alegra, me encanta estar aquí es como..._

_* Si ya hubieses estado aquí._

_* Sí... En fin menos charla y más batalla._

_* ¿Quién diría que eres tan agresiva? –La respuesta nunca que le fue concedida puesto que la joven había bajado de un brinco las escaleras y tomado una bola de nieve para arrojársela a su distraído amigo. –Y dices que yo ataco con alevosía._

_El castaño imito a la joven para iniciar enseguida una gran trifulca, las risas y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, a lo lejos se podría creer que varios chiquillos eran los causantes de romper el tranquilo silencio sin imaginar que solo dos almas joviales eran el provenir de dicho escándalo... _

_Terruce estaba asombrado por la vitalidad de la rubia y más aun por el echo de haber sido atacado desde la rama de un árbol. Al principio pensó que le sería fácil ganar la "guerra" pero tras una hora en combate presentía que ella sería la vencedora, pero el perder no estaba en sus genes y se valdría de cualquier artimaña para derrotar a la pecosa... Estaba a no más de tres metros de su víctima cuando se abalanzó sobre ella cayéndole encima, el contraste de sus miradas verde azul desencadeno los sentimientos guardados por tanto años... Sus respiraciones eran agitadas no solo por el juego pues sus almas después de tanto añoro se reconocían al tiempo que se permitían conocer sus labios en un beso apasionadamente tierno y dulce. Lamentablemente la reacción fue similar a la de hace décadas._

_Tras los sentimientos reencontrados y bajo la sensación más extraña, la joven lo empujo bruscamente... Ambos se levantaron para observarse detenidamente hasta que ella rompió el silencio con el impacto de su mano en la cara del castaño –Eres malo, muy malo para mi... pero no para las mujeres_

_* ¡Si estas hablando enserio dime la razón por lo cuál lo dices! –La voz de Terry estaba llena de indignación ante su orgullo herido. Nunca había sido rechazado. – Por que estoy tratando de ser yo mismo._

_* ¡Eres un maldito malcriado! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! –Dulc´s corría adentrándose a su hogar dejándolo completamente iracundo._

_* Poco falto para que le devolviera el golpe... –Pronunciaba al tiempo que meditaba sus palabras. –Pero me hubiese arrepentido. _

_** Fin de flash back._

* Eres un... mocoso malcriado.

* ¡Vaya! ¿Esa es tu peor ofensa?

* No, pero tampoco me quiero rebajar a tu nivel... ¡Oh! Y hoy será tu última clase, al menos bajo mi tutoría.

* Con que así solucionas las cosas ¿No?

* No tengo que solucionar nada... Lo que sucede es que... no tengo tiempo para ti, con las clases y con las demás asesorías no...

* Ahórrate tus excusas... No las necesito... Para mi fue un beso más pero creo que significo mucho para ti... Si no tuvieras la edad que tiene pensaría que fue el primero. –Estaba preparado para la objeción pero ésta no se escucho. –¿Fue tu primer... beso? –Dijo incrédulo.

* No...

* No suenas convincente.

* Me importa un rábano lo que digas.

* Así que fui el primero en besarte pecas... ¿Es por eso tu enojo?

* Mi enojo radica en que eres un hombre comprometido.

* Pero no ciego y eso de casarme... aun falta mucho tiempo. Nos podríamos divertir mientras tanto. –Dulc´s sentía tanta ira en sus adentros que no toleraba verlo un minuto más así que haciendo porte de autocontrol tomo sus útiles para marcharse rápidamente. –Me encanta hacerte enojar... tus pecas se mueven tan graciosamente _–Simplemente me fascinas. –_Pensaba al tiempo que su risa se escuchaba por toda la cafetería.

Una semana trascurrió desde su enfrentamiento con Terry y desde entonces no había día que no pensará en él... No mintió el decir que ese beso no era el primero... aunque en muchos aspectos si lo fuese. Aun podía percibir el enrojecimiento de sus labios y el hinchazón de estos pues pesé a que fueron unos instantes en que sus bocas se fundió una extraña pasión...

* ¿Aun piensas en él?

* Hanna... No... no sé a quién te refieres.

* Mentirosa... Es muy guapo y atractivo.

* Pues a mi no me lo parece.

* Si claro ¿por eso en las noches susurras su nombre?

* Yo no...

* Búscalo.

* ¡¿Qué?! No, no haré tal cosa... Además ¿de qué serviría? Esta comprometido y se rumora que su novia esta embarazada.

* ¿Y?

* ¡Hanna!

* Vamos Dulc´s... Es la primera vez que te veo así, desde que te conozco no haces más que dedicarte a estudiar... Es como si tuvieras miedo a enamorarte.

* Tal vez...

* Pues lamento decírtelo pero... ya lo estas. Hoy en día él que un chico tenga un hijo fuera del matrimonio no es para alarmarse.

* Estas haciendo muchas suposiciones. Lo más probable es que la ame... además recuerda lo que me dijo la última vez que lo vi.

* ¿Qué tal si lo dijo solo para molestarte? Decías que disfrutaba hacerlo.

* No sé...

* Te invitó a su fiesta ¿no?

* ¿Cuál fiesta?

* La de su cumpleaños en NY.

* Sí... Incluso me dio la invitación... claro eso fue antes del beso.

* ¡Pues vamos!

* ¿Estas loca? No pienso ir.

* Vamos será divertido.

* Es entre semana.

* No será la primera vez que nos vamos a una fiesta en día de clases ¿o sí? –Pronunciaba coquetamente la pelinegra al recordar sus andanzas.

* Pues... No, no sería la primera.

* Entonces a empacar... Y velo de esta forma si no lo consigues, te consigues otro. –Las chicas rieron ante las "comodidades" de la vida moderna para inmediatamente alistar sus maletas y recebar el vuelo a la "Gran Manzana"

* ¡Terruce! No puedes hacerme esto.

* Deja tu histeria a un lado ¿quieres?

* ¡No estoy histérica! Solo no puedo comprender tu decisión.

* Ya te lo dije. Cuando te propuse matrimonio estaba ebrio y tu más "cariñosa" de lo normal... Me equivoque, tan simple como eso.

* Pero llevamos años de relación... estamos enamorados y apunto de ser padres.

* En primer lugar no estamos enamorados –Al percibir que la ojiazul estaba por protestar se adelanto a aclarar los hechos –al menos yo no... Y en segundo lugar... como dices llevamos muchos años juntos como para saber con que clase de mujer ando.

* ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

* ¿Quieres que especifique... tu liberal conducta?

* Me ofendes –Decía al tiempo de darle la espalda. –Siempre te he sido fiel.

* No mientas ¿quieres? No es necesario –Hablaba con gran fastidio. – Esto se acabo y si esa criatura que tienes en el vientre es mía lo registrare con mi apellido. Aunque dudo que yo sea el padre.

* ¡No! Tu te casaras conmigo.

* No seas estúpida ¿En qué década crees que vives? No puedes chantajearme con eso... ni con nada. –Sin querer escuchar más los lloriqueos de su ex-pareja tomó su saco para salir del departamento, dejando atrás a una enfurecida rubia.

* Bien ya estamos aquí. –Decía al tiempo que se sentaba pesadamente en el sofá de la habitación.

* Que alegre.

* Es que no me agrada mucho esta ciudad.

* ¿Por qué?

* No lo sé...

* Verás que después de hoy la amaras.

* Pues me conformo con no odiarla.

* Es mejor que te vayas alistando...

* ¿En serio te parece lindo el vestido que elegí?

* ¡Claro que sí! ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

* Pues... A las diez.

* De acuerdo... Entonces manos a la obra.

En definitiva el espíritu de la Gran Manzana era la vida nocturna y en esa fría noche de enero una multitud de jóvenes se congregaban a lo que posiblemente sería uno de los mejores centros de diversión de esta urbe.

* ¡Woa! Nunca pensé que... –La rubia esta maravillada por el lugar en el que se encontraba, la decoración, los efectos de fantasía y la música eran incomparables a cualquier otro sitio.

* Fuese tan espectacular...

* Cuando dijo que abriría un antro, no creí que sería de esta magnitud.

* Es Terruce Grandchester ¿Qué esperabas?

* Señoritas por aquí por favor. –Un joven mesero se acercó a las chicas para después llevarlas a una mesa que había sido asignado para la persona que trajera esa exclusiva invitación.

* ¿Aquí nos asignaron? –Dulc´s estaba completamente asombrada por la buena ubicación.

* Sí señorita ¿Desean algo de tomar?

* Dos cosmopolitan por favor.

* En seguida.

Terry admiraba a la ojiverde desde la cabina de sonido, ella lucía un diminuto vestido negro que contrastaba magníficamente con la blancura de su piel, el escote era profundo y sus senos no parecían extrañar el uso del sostén. Su larga cabellera esta libre de cualquier amarre y junto al discreto maquillaje le daba una apariencia fresca, mientras que los altos tacones le otorgaba un toque de seguridad.

En definitiva no podía creer lo sensual que se veía al voltear alrededor noto que no era él único que lo percibía. Varios chicos se habían acercado con la intención de bailar con Dulc´s o con Hanna, siendo esta última la que aceptara las invitaciones.

_* Dulc´s eres una tonta... No debiste venir._

* Eres realmente hermosa. –La joven estaba tan concentrada en su reprimenda que se percato de la presencia del inglés solo hasta que él le susurro al oído. 

* ¡Terry!

* Hola pecosa. –Las miradas eran penetrantes e intensas, ambos estaban expectantes a la reacción del otro pero ninguno decía nada, simplemente se contemplaban en silencio... Y sin que él pudiese contenerlo, su atención se posó en el escote de la rubia. –No creí que vinieras... no después de nuestro último encuentro.

* No me perdería por nada la inauguración de lo que promete ser un gran antro.

* ¿Solo por eso? –Pronunció seductoramente.

* ... Bueno también tenía ganas de venir a bailar.

* Pues entonces bailemos. –Dulc´s estaba por denegarse pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio en la pista. –No creí que te movieras tan bien.

* Lo mismo digo.

El castaño podía sentir hervir su sangre ante el cadencioso bailar de su acompañante que con cada movimiento tenía la esperanza de ver un poco más de sus largas piernas... Era tanto su acercamiento que podían percibir el intenso latido de sus corazones y el deseo de sentirse fundidos en un beso, hizo que sus labios se atrajeran como una suave caricia.

* ¡Terry! –Era la inigualable voz de Sara que reflejaba en su rostro la ira que sentía. –¿Cómo te atreves besar a mi novio y futuro padre de mi hijo? –Las últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Dulce que estupefacta ante el reproche salió corriendo del lugar.

* ¡No tienes derecho a gritarle! Y entiende de una vez que lo nuestro termino.

* Pero voy a tener un hijo tuyo. Tienes que estar conmigo.

* Tu sabes que no es mío pero ni por cinco hijos me quedaría a tu lado. Y es mejor que te vayas a no ser que quieras ser echada.

Después de dejar a una enfurecida ojiazul, el castaño fue en busca de su pecosa quien estaba corriendo escaleras abajo... Sus varoniles brazos rodearon la delicada cintura de la chica. Algo en su interior le decía que no la soltará, que si la dejaba ir, su felicidad se iría con ella.

* Déjame estar así... déjame estar así por la eternidad.

* Terry... yo no... ella tendrá un hijo tuyo. –Y sin esperarlo ella se zafó de su agarre, dejándolo pasmado.

El aire era helado pero no era comparado con el intenso frío que sentía en su interior y por más que se decía que él no significaba nada, su corazón le gritaba que lo era todo...

* Apenas lo conozco...

* A mi me parece conocerte toda la vida.

* ¡Terry! –El joven había regresado por su abrigo antes de salir tras ella.

* Ponte esto o te congelaras. –Decía mientras colocaba la prenda encima de los blancos hombros.

* Gracias... Pero creo que deberías regresar...

* No... no sin antes decirte que no te dejare ir.

* Es solo un capricho lo que sientes por mi.

* No, no lo es... Desde que te conocí tuve una extraña sensación... como si estuviera toda una vida esperando por ti... Y me refiero a nuestro primer encuentro, cuando éramos niños.

* No te creo.

* Pues digo la verdad... Y creo que no supe como conocerte...

* Por eso me "atacaste"

* Sí.

* Bonita forma de presentarte...

* Dime que no quieres estar conmigo...

* ¿Y me dejaras en paz?

* No... Insistiré aun más. –Terry la atrajo para abrazarla y posteriormente brindarle un tierno beso que fue correspondido con el mismo cariño.

* Te... Amo

* Y yo a ti mi pecosa.

* Terry...

* ¿Si?

* Feliz Cumpleaños.

Era un hermoso día de verano, el sol se reflejaba en el cristalino lago a orillas del Castillo Grandchester donde se llevaría acabo una de las uniones más anheladas.

* Que linda te ves. Me sentiré el hombre más feliz cuando te entregue en el altar.

* ¡Papá! –Dulce había elegido un sencillo pero elegante vestido en color ocre, sujetado por unos delgados tirantes y ceñido hasta la cintura. Su larga cabellera estaba apenas sujetada, sus ojos habían sido maquillados de tal forma que la intensidad de su color resaltaban mientras que sus labios tenían un efecto más rozado. El toque final lo daban sus pendientes de un largo moderado y discreto sin dejar de lado su ramo de Dulces Candy. –Lo dices por que soy tu hija.

* Lo digo por que es la verdad. Eres la novia más hermosa que aya visto pero no se lo digas a tu madre.

* Te quiero papá. –Decía al tiempo de abrazar a su progenitor.

* Y yo a ti pequeña... Sé que te hará muy feliz, el amor que te tiene no lo puede ocultar y tu tampoco. ¿Estas lista para comenzar una nueva historia?

* Sí... y para mi final feliz.

A pesar de lo elegante y atractivo que se veía, Terry no podía disimular lo nervioso que estaba pero toda inquietud se desvaneció cuando vio aparecer en el jardín a la mujer de su vida a la que amaría por toda la eternidad...

* Terruce Graham Grandchester ¿Aceptas a Dulce Cornwell como esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida? –Pronunció el sacerdote.

* Sí.

* Y tu Dulce Cornwell ¿Aceptas como esposo a Terruce Graham Grandchester para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida?

* Sí.

* Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia católica yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la... –El Padre no había terminado la frase, cuando él ya esta besando a su ahora esposa.

Los invitados se habían retirado después de ser participes de una gran recepción, donde la alegría de la joven pareja irradiaba por todas partes. Ahora ambos se encontraban en su nuevo hogar disfrutando del calor que emanaba de una vieja chimenea.

* ¿Te gusta?

* Sí este lugar es hermoso, tu padre fue muy bueno al dárnoslo como regalo.

* Sí...

* Nunca creí que pudiese ser tan feliz.

* Pues yo pienso que lo puedes hacer aun más.

* ¿Ah sí? ¿Y como podría serlo?

* Con uno o varios hijos.

* ¿Uno o varios, dices?

* Sí, pero para eso hay que escribir...

* ¿Escribir?

* Sí, a la cigüeña. –Su picara sonrisa mezclada con su seductora sonrisa provocó el bochorno de la rubia que gustosa acepto las caricias que le brindaba su esposo.

Después de tanto tiempo dos almas se unían al compás de los cuerpos, fundiéndose en un solo ser, en aquel que un día no pudo ser y en el que hoy se amaría por siempre.


End file.
